The Cat's Outta The Bag
by 7-LunaAbraxos-7
Summary: Beast Boy gets lost one night in the Tower due to a lack of sleep. Can going into Raven's room mean certain death or something else? BBxRae


I couldn't sleep.

It was freezing cold and my heater had broken. I swear Cy's deliberately being slow in getting round to fix it just to piss me off.

I climbed out of bed, turned into a cat, left my room and trotted down the hall. I headed for Star's room; she'd let me curl up at the end of her bed once or twice before when I couldn't sleep, I was sure she'd let me in again.

Once I thought I'd walked far enough down the hall, I stopped at the door and pressed the over-ride code in with a green paw; being a fly on the wall pays off sometimes!

I went in and the scent of lavender and tea hit my feline nose. Undeterred by the strangely pleasant smell, and driven by a lack of sleep, I made my way over to the bed and leapt up onto it. I padded down to the bottom, circling a couple times before lying down and going to sleep.

Finally.

*** * * * * * ***

I woke up feeling snug and comfortable. I opened my eyes and found myself curled up next to a bare back.

A bare back with_ pale_ skin.

My eyes widened more as I realised I wasn't in Star's room. Now I was awake and no longer sleepy; the smell of lavender, herbal tea and dusty books equalled one thing:

I was in Raven's room.

In her bed.

With Raven.

After the shock sunk in, I noticed her back wasn't bare; she wore a black tank top that had ridden up during her sleep. She also wore her panties.

And nothing else.

From where I was, lying facing her back, my paws on her skin, I saw a birthmark on the small of her back. It was her raven form, its wings spread wide and head arched proudly. Finding courage from god knows where, I leaned my head forward and gently licked it, outlining the shape. In reaction, Raven's hips twitched, then she rolled over, facing me.

I gulped. If she found me now I'd be meat.

Dog meat.

(Get the pun? I'm a cat at this point. Never mind.)

Raven took a deeper breath in then sighed contentedly. She stretched and her hand accidentally brushed the fur of my stomach. Somehow, I lost control of the cat instinct and a small mew escaped me.

I immediately wished I hadn't.

Raven's eyes shot open and she stared at me, shocked. Then she brought her hand up, stretched her index finger out and ran it gently down the centre of my chest, causing me to purr. She smiled softly at me and carefully poked my nose with the tip of her finger. I batted her finger with a paw playfully. But then her other hand came up and caught hold of said paw. I wriggled and pulled, trying to release myself from her hold.

Her hands slid down my paws and took hold of my ribcage, lifting me from the bed. She rolled onto her back and placed me on her stomach.

To say I was shocked wouldn't cover it; I was confused!

I placed my rump down and tried not to sheathe my claws onto her soft flesh as I sat up. Her body rose and fell with her breathing, pushing me up and down. She sighed and scratched me behind an ear. I was enjoying it and leaning towards her hand so much that I fell off her and landed on my back on the bed. Raven laughed softly and I froze.

Her laugh was rare, if a bit non-existent. It was a melodic sound that I'd always wanted to hear. And now I had, I wanted to again.

I twisted to my feet and leapt back onto her stomach. She hissed and I leapt back immediately. Raven pulled her top up slightly, showing deep angry cuts; I'd unsheathed my claws, like I always did when I jumped, to get a grip of what I'm landing on.

But I kinda forgot I was jumping onto the soft skin of a half-demon's stomach.

I hopped from the bed and padded towards the door, head hung in shame. I'd just reached it when something picked me up. I started yowling and wriggling, trying to break free, thinking she had set her powers on me. But then I realised that the hold on me was firm but gentle, and when I looked at what held my middle, I saw pale hands. I relaxed and let her turn me round to face her.

I was surprised to see her already dressed, cloak and all. But then again, she could magic them on. She brought me close to her face.

"Healing powers, remember? It wasn't your fault; it was instinct." She said quietly, then rubbed her nose against mine. I started purring; especially when she brought me down and held me to her chest.

Raven left her room and took us down to the common room, before going to the kitchen and placing me on the table. She turned away from me and filled her tea kettle before turning it on. She then went into the fridge and pulled out my soy milk, took a saucer from a cupboard, put the saucer in front of me, and filled it with milk. She put the milk back in the fridge, then made her tea.

I just sat there, staring at her. She was being so _nice_ to me, even after I scratched her. Raven turned back round and sat on a stool at the table, watching me, taking sips of her tea every now and then. She raised an eyebrow at me.

"I didn't poison it. I know you want it. Don't mind me."

I mewed in response and began to drink. I felt Raven watching, so I paused and looked up at her. She was _smiling_ at me. Seeing my face, she laughed.

"Okay, I admit the lapping sound is cute. And you have milk dripping off your whiskers." I sat there, frozen.

Raven, the half demon, the creepy-but-pretty, never smiling, miss no emotions, had just smiled, laughed, and said I was cute!!!

Well, not exactly, but it still counts!!

I crouched back down and started lapping the milk again. Once I'd finished, I licked my left paw and began washing my face, all the while, Raven watching.

When I'd done that, I looked up at Raven and saw a sad smile on her face. Obviously feeling my curiosity (thank god it didn't kill me), Raven spoke, her tone soft.

"You know, it takes you to be a cat to refrain us from arguing. It's pretty stupid really. We've known each other for years and this is the first time we haven't argued and you haven't ended up in the bay." She broke my gaze and stared at her cup, which she cradled in her hands.

I leapt down from the table and changed into my normal form, ignoring the fact I was just wearing my boxers. (What?! That's what I wear for bed!) I sat on the stool opposite her and pushed the now empty saucer away.

"I think it's stupid too Rae. I made you _laugh_ today. And I know you pay attention to me when I try to make you laugh, even if it lands me in the bay. I love to see you smile, even if you never do it around me… or anyone else… never mind. The point is; you were nice to me. I like it when you're nice." I could feel my face heat up as I waited for her to throw me out the window.

But it never happened.

Instead, she smiled at me. "What were you doing in my room anyway?" She asked quietly.

"I never meant to go in your room, Rae. It was too cold in my room and Star's let me curl up on the end of her bed some nights when I couldn't sleep. But last night I was confused and ended up in yours. I'm sorry." I hung my head.

Then I felt her gentle hand lift my chin, making me look at her.

"I liked having my own personal hot water bottle. And the whiskers are sweet." She said quietly, but my keen ears heard her words.

"If you wanted to, I wouldn't mind if you…" she trailed off again. I grinned.

"Are you asking me to sleep in your room?" I asked, chuffed. Raven smiled slightly, but raised an eyebrow.

"Yes," she replied. "But there are rules. Don't touch my books; some of them aren't books at all. Don't go near any of the jars and bottles on the shelves; unless you want to be cursed by the contents. And, you have to sleep in cat form; it'll be weird if you're in your normal form."

I stood up and walked round to her side of the table and wrapped my arms round her waist.

"Love you Rae." I whispered in her ear, causing her to shiver.

"I… love you too." she said quietly. I bent down and kissed her. Her lips were soft and tasted of the herbal tea she'd just drank. Her lavender scent filled my senses.

When we pulled back, she had a contented smile on her face. I stood behind her and crossed my arms around her stomach. Feeling brave, I then slid my hands down her hips and stroked her thighs, my mouth pressed into her shoulder. She leaned back into my embrace.

I never would have guessed me going into the wrong room would make something unbelievable happen – me admitting my feelings to her – and she feels the same!

Well, I guess the cat's outta the bag.

(I really should stop with the crappy jokes. Especially if I'm sharing Raven's bed.)


End file.
